U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,324, discloses a steady-state glow discharge plasma apparatus operated at one atmosphere of pressure between a pair of spaced apart insulated metal plate electrodes, and R.F. energized with an rms potential of 1 to 5 KV at 1 to 100 KHz. Air or other gases fill the space between the electrodes. The electrodes are charged by an impedance matching network adjusted to produce the most stable uniform glow discharge. That patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Other patents that relate to steady-state glow discharge plasma at one atmosphere are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,387,842, 5,456,972 and for the treatment of polymer material 5,456,972. These patents are incorporated herein by reference.